


Best Foot Foward (one step back)

by PushPin



Series: A Series of Terrible Ideas [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Claustrophobia, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Nyx is the big brother Prompto deserves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PushPin/pseuds/PushPin
Summary: Simply becoming a Crownsguard was far from the end of Prompto's journey.  Citadel politics and a job he worked hard to be good enough to stay at his friend's side.





	1. An Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> I don't plan for this series to follow the events of the game/movie, so don't expect any kind of murder from the Glaives/Glauca :) Just messing around in the Citadel where I prefer everyone to be alive and mostly happy!
> 
> This takes place after A Taste Like Metal so Prompto/Noctis and Prompto/Ignis are currently the only pairings.

“You can’t have dogs in here.”

“Uh. Sure.” Prompto stood up straight and Pryna bounced up onto her hind legs, pressing her paws into his knees and knocking him with the baton she held in her mouth. A Kingsglaive Prompto didn’t recognize continued to stare expectantly between Prompto and the dog.

“So take it home or something,” the Glaive suggested.

“Oh, this isn’t my dog,” Prompto said, taking the baton from her while Pryna playfully bit at his leather gloves. “She does her own thing.”

“Whatever,” the Glaive sighed and approached. Pryna sat on top of Prompto’s feet, sharp eyes staring up while the guard approached. “This is for you.”

Prompto took the envelope, having to stretch a bit to reach without dislodging Pryna. “What is it?”

“Invitation from Captain Drautos.”

Prompto stopped, immediately looking paler. “Am I in trouble?”

“Not that I’m aware of, yet.”

\---

Prompto let himself into Ignis’s office as soon as he had a break. Ignis was one of the few people that could be reliably found in the same place at almost any time of day. The unopened envelope was heavy in Prompto’s pocket. He hadn’t been confident enough to open it while still on duty.

Ignis glanced up at him when the door opened without a knock first, but otherwise didn’t move from his desk. He looked to be flipping through a truly intimidating pile of papers.

“Afternoon,” Ignis greeted coolly.

“Yeah, hey,” Prompto said breathlessly and approached Ignis’s desk, pulling out the slightly rumpled letter and holding it out. “What’s this?”

“An envelope,” Ignis sighed, pushing his glasses up and rubbing at his eyes. He hesitated when he opened his eyes again and saw Prompto’s broken expression. “What does it say?”

“I don’t know, I haven’t read it yet,” Prompto said, dropping the letter on the desktop and running a hand through his hair. “The guard that delivered it said it was from Drautos.”

Ignis hummed and nodded, sitting back in his chair. “Then it’s likely an invitation to a hunt. There’s been reports of a behemoth nesting somewhere a few miles outside the wall. The Glaive were assigned the duty of exterminating it.”

“I thought I was a Crownsguard,” Prompto said, sounding a harried.

“You are,” Ignis agreed, reaching forward to pick up the letter Prompto clearly wasn’t going to open on his own. “But technically you are also a Glaive to the prince. Crownsguard serve the Citadel, Glaive serve beneath royalty.”

“And I’m invited to this thing why, exactly?”

“Have you had any encounters with Drautos?” Ignis asked, slicing the fold of the envelope with a letter opener and drawing the single sheet of paper out.

“Nothing,” Prompto said through an exhale, throwing himself onto the couch. He watched Ignis read the letter a few times, chewing on his fingernails while he waited.

“Well,” Ignis finally said, setting the paper down and looking across his desk to Prompto. “The Glaive hunts are rather prestigious, it’s an honor to be invited.”

“Are they mandatory?” Prompto asked with a grimace. “Because I am so not equipped for that kind of a hunt.”

“A team of people are recruited for the hunts, along with the Captain running it. You wouldn’t be going alone,” Ignis said patiently. “And although you can decline, you generally need a legitimate reason.”

“A fear of death doesn’t count?”

\---

It took Prompto five minutes of deep breathing before he talked himself into entering the hangar. In an effort not to look like the Prince’s lap dog he had declined his friend’s offer to see him off, hopefully not for the last time. He could turn around and throw himself down a flight of stairs, but went ahead and pushed the door open instead.

The hangar was huge but mostly empty, a few drop ships and ground vehicles spread out under the tall ceiling. It was easy to figure out which one they were taking. A dozen or so Glaives were gathered around a large tactical van, chatting noisily and tossing bags into the back. Prompto checked the time to be sure he wasn’t late and jogged his way over.

One or two Glaives watched him approach warily. Prompto only had a Crownsguard uniform, different from the Glaive’s. It made him acutely aware of exactly how much he stood out.

“Argentum, right?” One of the Glaives said when he was close enough to hear them speak. Prompto stopped, keeping a few feet of distance in case he wasn’t welcome.

“Yup, Prompto Argentum! That’s uh- I’m- me.” Prompto stopped talking, shoving his hands into his pockets and nodding. Someone snorted but he didn’t catch who. “I’m supposed to be here. Uh. I think.”

“What is he, like, twelve?”

Prompto could feel his face heating up and desperately wished he had any modicum of control over it. One of the Glaives leaned close to another, muttering something under their breath with a smile on their face.

“Everyone ready?”

All the Glaives straightened simultaneously and turned, a few calling ‘yes sir’ at Drautos’s arrival. Prompto’s first thought was that Drautos was possibly the most intimidating officer he’d met yet. Cor, while still daunting, had at least proven himself to be significantly less hard than his face might otherwise indicate. He also wasn’t built like a fucking tank.

Drautos’s gaze landed on Prompto.

“That the only uniform you’ve got, Argentum?” he asked, gruff and appraising.

“Uh, yes sir.” Prompto swallowed and his mouth was dry. “I was only approved for duty like a month ago.”

Drautos nodded and the Glaives started climbing into the back of the truck. Before Prompto could move to follow, the Captain stepped in front of him. Prompto was face level with his chest, having to crane his neck to look him in the face.

“I heard you’re good with a gun.”

Prompto had no idea where anyone would have heard that.

“You brought some big guns, I hope?” Drautos asked.

Prompto nodded, suddenly sure that his definition of ‘a big gun’ and anything remotely sized for the person in front of him were vastly different.

“Good.” Drautos patted him on the shoulder and led him towards the back of the truck.

\---

RoyalNightmare: hows it going?

Lil_mr_sunshine: they dont like me

RoyalNightmare: thats ur anxiety talking

Lil_mr_sunshine: no im p sure its them

RoyalNightmare: want me to come get u?

Lil_mr_sunshine: bluh no  
Lil_mr_sunshine: i dont want 2 b the weenie that turns the bus around

RoyalNightmare: how long is this again?

Lil_mr_sunshine: until we find a behemoth and kill it

RoyalNightmare: eesh

Lil_mr_sunshine: right?

RoyalNightmare: call me when u can

Lil_mr_sunshine: signal not good  
Lil_mr_sunshine: texts kind of spotty rn 2  
Lil_mr_sunshine: will call if i can  
Lil_mr_sunshine: gtg we r stopping

RoyalNightmare: <3

Lil_mr_sunshine signed off.

\---

There was a haven not far outside the city that they stopped at to make camp. Prompto recognized the glowing runes from the last time he’d been camping outside the city. With the van parked Prompto was left by the wayside while everyone else set up camp. He tried asking but nobody knew what he should be doing, even Drautos just told him to wait and walked off. He didn’t have a place in the group.

The sun was scorching but Prompto stood watch for lack of anything better to do. There was a herd of Anak off in the distance, and a few ruins close by the camp, but otherwise it was barren. Nothing really to look out for until nightfall when the daemons came out, and he’d left his camera at home.

“Hey!”

Prompto jumped and someone laughed, though this time he recognized it. Nyx jogged up behind him, looking sweaty but happy. Prompto couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so happy to see someone he barely knew.

“Easy there, Shakes,” Nyx teased, shoving at him.

“I’ll take it easy when there isn’t a behemoth breathing down my neck,” Prompto said, shaking out his hands to fight off the tingling of nerves. “Have you been here the whole time?”

“Drove the truck,” Nyx said and jutted a thumb towards where it was parked. “I didn’t hear you were coming?”

Prompto shrugged stiffly.

“Well, glad to have you,” Nyx said, resting an elbow on Prompto’s shoulder and surveying the barrens around them. “Always helps having an eagle eye on the team.”

“A what.”

“Sharp shooter,” Nyx said. “You’ve got our backs, right?”

Prompto’s mouth was dry, so he nodded and prayed he looked convincingly confident.

\---

The sun was finally down but Prompto was on fire, he was sure of it. 

They’d split into teams during the afternoon to sweep the area surrounding camp for signs of the behemoth. Nobody found anything except a sunburn. Prompto knew his face had to be red and splotchy by now, and his stinging skin was a constant throbbing pain. He’d never spent much time outside the city, and could count on one hand the number of times he’d had a real sunburn.

The tent he’d bedded down in was cramped, but Nyx had introduced him to a few of the Glaive so at least they weren’t complete strangers to him. Being smaller Prompto had been relegated to the middle where his shoulders were pressed up against Nyx on one side and Libertus on the other. It was hard to sleep.

\---

Lil_mr_sunshine: u up noct?  
Lil_mr_sunshine: still alive so far  
Lil_mr_sunshine: get enough sleep 4 tha both of us  
Lil_mr_sunshine: ttyl

\---

Lil_mr_sunshine: u awake igs?

AFieryDeath: Yes, how are things?

Lil_mr_sunshine: ugh  
Lil_mr_sunshine: can we talk about u

AFieryDeath: That bad?  
AFieryDeath: Nothing much to report here I’m afraid.  
AFieryDeath: New secretary is awful.  
AFieryDeath: She filed personnel reports in alphabetical order according to first name.

Lil_mr_sunshine: ur nightmare lol

AFieryDeath: Then when asked why she would do such a thing she alleged that she was trained that way by the previous secretary.  
AFieryDeath: It turns out she’s been doing this since she was hired nearly two months ago.  
AFieryDeath: So now I have to try and get together a few people with enough clearance to go through two months’ worth of records.  
AFieryDeath: That’s not even counting the trouble it will be to find people to find and re-sort the errant files.  
AFieryDeath: Over all, not how I wanted my time spent.  
AFieryDeath: Are you still there?

Lil_mr_sunshine: yea

AFieryDeath: This is very boring.

Lil_mr_sunshine: yes  
Lil_mr_sunshine: im hoping it will put me to sleep

AFieryDeath: Thanks that makes me feel great.

Lil_mr_sunshine: lol  
Lil_mr_sunshine: where r u

AFieryDeath: Bed.  
AFieryDeath: Just reading a bit.

Lil_mr_sunshine: what u reading

AFieryDeath: Financial reports I’m afraid.

Lil_mr_sunshine: boo  
Lil_mr_sunshine: u should go to sleep

AFieryDeath: That’s good advice.

Lil_mr_sunshine: something something go to sleep Prompto?

AFieryDeath: Or something.

Lil_mr_sunshine: too nervous i guess

AFieryDeath: Even if you don’t have faith in yourself, you can have faith in your comrades.  
AFieryDeath: I never would have let you go if I didn’t truly believe you were capable of holding your own Prompto.  
AFieryDeath: Still there?

Lil_mr_sunshine: yea  
Lil_mr_sunshine: thanks iggy

AFieryDeath: Long day tomorrow, try to get some rest.

Lil_mr_sunshine: yup

AFieryDeath: I need to see you log off.

Lil_mr_sunshine: night iggg

AFieryDeath: Good night.

Lil_mr_sunshine logged off.


	2. Oasis

“So where are you from, kid?”

Prompto tripped on a clump of concrete hidden in the dusty terrain. Libertus snickered, but he seemed to be the only one. At least Prompto knew his face couldn’t get any redder, it was already flush with yesterday’s sunburn. He was fast on his way to adding a second layer, and debating how much trouble he would get in for using a potion to heal it.

“Uh, Insomnia?” Prompto answered.

“Right, because you’re a paragon of Lucian genes,” A Glaive Prompto couldn’t remember the name of scoffed. “Seriously, you can tell us where you’re from. A lot of us are from outside Lucis too.”

“No, really. I’ve lived in Insomnia my whole life.” Prompto’s wrist itched, and he ached to adjust a bangle he’d left behind at camp. His long-sleeved uniform covered everything, but he felt exposed.

“Maybe Gralean relatives then?” a female Glaive chimed in. “Nobody in Tenebrae sunburns like you do. Plus, the freckles.”

Prompto was suddenly reminded of how cruel school children could be without meaning to, and he’d thought people grew out of that.

“Who cares!” Nyx bellowed out at nothing, not angry but venting frustration. They’d been roving wastelands for what felt like eternity with no signs of a behemoth. It was late afternoon, they were all sweaty, covered in dust, and miserable.

“When was the last time someone spotted the behemoth anyways?” the female Glaive asked.

“It probably died of heat stroke,” Libertus groaned. “I’m gonna join it soon if we don’t get outta this sun.”

“Come on, we’re taking a break,” Nyx said, turning and making a beeline for some broken concrete ruins nearby. If nothing else, it would provide a little shade, so they all followed.

The ruined structure could hardly be considered a building anymore. It was bare concrete and pipe left behind, broken and crumbling in some places. Most of the second floor had fallen down, leaving tall walls that opened straight up to the sky. With the sun on its way down it cast a long shadow inside for cover, but not enough wall was left for it to feel like a room anymore.

Everyone marched inside, sighing at the brief respite from the punishing sun. Prompto stayed by the opening that used to be a door, checking that the plains were still exactly as empty as they had been for the past three hours.

“Nice,” Nyx said and the pipes squealed when he forced the tap open, shaking the pipes while water started spraying from a cracked one on the wall. “Water’s still running.”

Prompto cringed at the sudden loud noise, but calmed down when he remembered nothing seemed to be around to hear them. He opened his mouth to say something but slammed it shut as soon as he realized the Glaives were getting undressed. Nyx was hastily unbuttoning his jacket, Libertus already had his pants down to his ankles, and the lady Glaive was skipping buttons entirely and pulling her jacket off over her head. Prompto turned to face the plains again. Empty dirt.

“You comin’ Argentum?” 

“Aww, is he shy?” The woman Glaive stifled a laugh.

“Nope! I’m good!” Prompto called back, trying not to sound panicked.

“C’mon, it’ll make your face feel better,” Nyx said this time, cajoling. Prompto wiped under his eyes as gently as he could. Every drop of sweat made his sunburn sting more, and having it pointed out made it even harder to ignore. “We’re all guys here.”

“Except Crowe,” someone else chimed in.

“If a sausage party bothered Crowe she wouldn’t -ow!”

Fingers gripped his elbow and Prompto turned to find Nyx gently tugging him around. Prompto didn’t look down, but he got the distinct impression Nyx was naked.

“That sunburn looks like it really hurts,” Nyx said, quietly enough Prompto thought maybe this conversation was private. “Come cool down a bit.”

Prompto didn’t say anything and Nyx took that as assent, hooking a hand around the blond’s wrist and dragging him towards the spraying water. Prompto made it four steps before he chickened out and planted his feet. He didn’t even prefer being naked in front of Gladio, much less near total strangers.

“I think I’m just gonna keep an eye out for uh, you know,” Prompto struggled for words and control over where his eyes landed. “Dangerous things.” I’m too gay for this.

“What, you only take it off for the prince?”

Prompto’s eyes watered. He had kind of thought that his bedroom relationship with the Prince was a secret.

“Shut your face hole Axis,” Nyx said and someone laughed like this was all playful ribbing. “They’re kidding,” Nyx assured him.

Nyx let him go and Prompto shuffled back to the door opening, sitting on a low pile of concrete and scanning the bright plains. There were three voretooth loping away, far enough they weren’t really a threat, and nothing else to see.

Sitting made him feel even more tired somehow. He hadn’t gotten much sleep and they’d been going since dawn. He closed his eyes and slumped forward, rested his forehead against a palm and trying to relax for at least a little bit. The Glaives were still talking with each other about something, but tuning them out with the steady noise of water slapping against the ground came easy. It was so relaxing to keep his eyes shut, even with the bright sunshine all around.

“You doing alright?”

At least Prompto managed not to jump this time. He tentatively opened his eyes to find Nyx wearing pants again and tugging an undershirt on. Prompto gave a thumbs up and a thin smile, hoping that was enough.

“Nyx come shut this off already!”

Nyx’s shoulders slumped and he turned back to the Glaives.

Prompto glanced back out at the plains. For a second he was sure he had heat stroke. Something way bigger than a voretooth was trotting its way right towards the broken down shelter they’d decided to take respite in. Prompto’s heart finally started beating again when it became apparent that it wasn’t a mirage.

“Uh, guys.”

Nobody heard him. Prompto didn’t take his eyes off the behemoth quickly approaching.

“I found the behemoth!” Prompto said, a little louder this time and stood up. It took the Glaives a few seconds before they reacted, stomping over to get a look for themselves while hastily buttoning back up.

“Shit,” Crowe hissed. “It’s heading straight for us.”

“You’re the gun guy,” Axis said. “It doesn’t see us yet, pick it off before it gets here.”

“I could probably make it mad,” Prompto said. “If that’s what you wanted?”

“I thought you were supposed to be a good shot.”

“Dude, I didn’t bring a bazooka,” Prompto said and heard someone behind him snort.

“Axis that’s the stupidest thing you’ve ever suggested,” Nyx said, motioning for everyone to take cover. “We’ve got two minutes tops before that thing gets here. Libertus, you and Crow go stake out the other side of the building to keep it from running after it’s inside. Axis, with me. Prompto, can you get to some high ground and light it up while we keep it busy?”

“Probably.”

“Great,” Nyx said. “Libertus. Axis. You keep it away from Prompto and Crowe, they’re our distance fighters. Let’s go.”

Everybody split up. Nyx gave Prompto a boost up to the broken second level then disappeared along with everyone else. The floor of the second floor was spotty, but he could skirt the edges that were solid enough. When he crouched in one the shadowed corners he hoped he was hidden enough.

It was the kind of quiet Prompto hated. He wasn’t sure exactly where everyone else disappeared too, and he strained his ears listening for the sound of incoming paw beats.

He pulled a rifle from the armiger, resting it across his knees and checking, double checking, triple checking it was loaded. It was a bigger caliber than he was used to training with, but there hadn’t been much time before leaving for him to practice. The bullets were the size of his pinkie finger, yet he still had doubts about how much they would bother a behemoth.

The behemoth was shockingly quiet for something of its size and Prompto only had a few seconds of warning before its arrival. The rocks crunched and popped under massive paws and then it was squeezing horns-first through one of the broken walls.

Prompto forgot to breathe. He was in the same room as a behemoth and it hadn’t noticed him yet. It was way bigger than he could comprehend, and the lack of comrades at his side gave him the jitters. The shotgun might have been a better choice in such close quarters, but that would have guaranteed a blown eardrum with his spot in the corner.

The beast had its face pressed against the wet floor, snuffling noisily at the slowly draining water the Glaives had been in only a few minutes ago. A flash of movement out of the corner of his eyes and Prompto saw Nyx, crouched low across the wide expanse of the room. He stayed put, well hidden, and waited, staring at Prompto.

Right. Prompto was supposed to be shooting this thing. Moving slowly he raised the rifle and tucked it against a shoulder. The behemoth was clawing at the ground now, displacing broken tiles and gouging the concrete underneath.

Deep breath. Aim where? Neck? Head? The skull was probably too thick to do much of anything. It might stun it at best or give it a good idea where to look for a culprit at worst. Eye socket? Temple? It seemed a bit cruel, but if he could disorient it first that gave him a better chance of not being found and leave an opening for everyone else.

Prompto pushed his shoulders off the wall, steadied his posture, flicked the safety off, and moved his finger off the trigger guard. One last glance at Nyx. He hadn’t moved, still waiting patiently while the behemoth was unaware. Prompto pulled the trigger.

The monster lurched first, head swinging, dragging massive horns across the ground and kicking up dirt and rocks. A second later it bellowed and Prompto expelled the empty casing, hastily lining up for another shot. A flash of blue and Nyx was standing on the beast’s back so Prompto pulled up, keeping the barrel facing the sky. Too dangerous to fire when he wasn’t sure where the others were going to be coming from.

Nyx buried one of his blades to the hilt and the behemoth bucked, lifting onto its hind legs. With a quick flit of movement Nyx was off it and out of view again. Prompto swallowed and took quick aim again, firing without time for hesitation and catching the beast in the neck. The behemoth’s legs buckled when it crashed forward, torso slamming into the ground hard and everything shook.

For about two seconds Prompto thought the shaking was just from the landing, but it kept going. The behemoth was struggling to get its front legs beneath it but Prompto still felt wobbly. Nyx flitted back into view, on top of it again.

“NO!” Prompto shouted when he realized what was going on. The behemoth’s right leg was out of view, broken through a hole in the concrete floor and stuck. They weren’t on as much solid ground as they’d hoped.

Nyx turned to look at Prompto in tandem with the behemoth. Prompto let go of his rifle and it dissipated into nothing. Before he could summon anything else the behemoth lurched forward, horns gouging the concrete wall of the first floor and compromising everything below where Prompto was crouched.

Everything swayed and the behemoth forced its way through to the other side of the building. Prompto was rooted to the spot, watching the floor crumble while the behemoth tried to jump away and barely clawed its way out of what looked like a very deep hole in the center of the building. There was shouting from the direction the beast had disappeared to, but no one to be seen.

“Prompto!” Nyx shouted and Prompto spotted him, skirting the edge of the crumbling opening in the ground across from him.

The wall behind Prompto lurched forward and he nearly lost his footing, a dangerous swaying straight towards the hole in the ground. Clearly the place was coming down, and Prompto’s precipice was dangerously unstable and already tilted down.

“I’m coming to get you, so don’t move!”

Prompto didn’t think he could have moved if he wanted to. Nyx hurled a dagger straight at him and fizzled into corporeality a foot from his face. A firm arm looped around his shoulders and then they were both falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a cliffhanger, I'm so sorry.


	3. Too Close

Falling was quick. It was the landing that seemed to go on forever.

Prompto hit the ground flat on his back, forcing the breath from his chest. Nyx was a heavy weight on top of his chest, solid and not helping when breathing already seemed so difficult. The roaring of crumbling rock was deafening even with his face buried in the crook of Nyx’s shoulder.

The weight on top of Prompto was growing quickly, pressing him down into the mud with crushing force that didn’t let up and only grew. Every second that passed felt like an eternity and he was still sinking, immobilized. Jagged edges and points pinned his legs down and he couldn’t have moved even if he wanted to. He was sure he couldn’t take anymore, that his ribcage was just going to give up if this kept up even a second longer.

Finally, everything stopped. The only sound was a low creaking and Prompto’s breath, struggling to breathe through Nyx’s jacket forced up against his face. It was completely dark.

“Hey,” Nyx said, breathless and muffled. “We lived.”

Prompto’s immediate reaction was to struggle. He was definitely suffocating, and with the weight on his chest he could only manage small gasps of breath at a time, barely enough air to stay conscious. 

He pulled his right arm out of the mud with effort, having to shake it free of smaller stones that had settled on top. His hand met with an unyielding ceiling of concrete above. Everything from mid-thigh down was pinned, rather painfully so, and hurt worse when he tried to pull. His elbow bumped a wall of rock. With what little air he had Prompto screamed, muffled into Nyx. 

“Calm down,” Nyx panted but every breath he took stole one from Prompto with the way his chest expanded and bore down against the blond. “We’re alright.”

“-crushing me,” Prompto ground out and twisted, trying to get out from under the man but there was nowhere to go. He dug his hands beneath them but the earth was soft and muddy, giving him no purchase except the feeling he was being swallowed. Panic was clawing its way through him faster than he could process what to do.

Nyx planted a gloved hand next to Prompto’s head and pushed upwards, but it changed nothing except for how little give his chest had. Prompto shoved at the glaive with is free hand, squirming until at least he didn’t have his face smothered. The tradeoff was having to press half his face into the mud.

Prompto wheezed helplessly in the dusty chamber, vertigo making him uncertain if everything had started collapsing again or if it was all in his head.

“You okay?” Nyx asked, sounding upsettingly fine.

“I’m dying.”

“You’re not dying.”

Prompto didn’t believe that for a second. He balled up his free hand and scraped desperately at the pile of loose rocks to his right, trying to free up more space. His ribs ached already with the strain having to fight for every breath.

“Stop that. You might make it start falling again.”

Prompto thought he might have shouted something, but couldn’t hear anything over the blood rushing in his ears. There was grit in his mouth and between his teeth and in his eyes.

“I promise you’re not dying,” Nyx said, softer. Prompto realized Nyx was firmly holding his right hand and couldn’t say when exactly that had happened in the last few seconds. “I’ve seen what dying looks like and this isn’t it. We’re both fine.”

Nyx took a deep breath that was like a punch to the chest to Prompto then let it out slow.

“Your turn. Try not to tense up.”

Prompto took as deep a breath as he could and everything stopped spinning. He let it all out in a rush and Nyx took a breath, let it out, then Prompto’s turn again.

“Better?”

Prompto made a noise between a whimper and an affirmation. Nyx squirmed, his knee digging into Prompto’s thigh.

“Do you have a light?”

“Uh huh.”

“Can you get to it?”

Prompto wasn’t sure he wanted to see what the inside of their coffin looked like. He had to twist to get into his pocket and his pinned right knee throbbed at the movement. Nyx took it out of his hand and Prompto shut his eyes. He could see enough to know when Nyx turned the light on.

“It looks like maybe there’s a way out up there,” Nyx said, squirming again. “How stuck are you?”

“I don’t know.” Prompto was pretty sure he knew exactly how stuck he was. He saw red through his eyelids for a split second when Nyx moved the light. Prompto could feel the rocks shifting around his right leg while Nyx adjusted their positions, testing.

“Uh,” Nyx said, troublingly uncertain. “Okay I think you’re pretty stuck.”

Fear swelled in Prompto’s chest again.

“Can you move your right leg at all?”

Prompto fidgeted, trying to pull at his right leg, but all he got was the same throb of growing pain he’d been rewarded with before. His left leg wasn’t as crushed, but he couldn’t bend his knee at all so there wasn’t really anywhere to move it to. 

“Can’t move.”

“Okay.” Nyx took another deep breath and Prompto fought his instinct to push back.

“I’m gonna see if I can even get up there,” Nyx said finally. “If there’s a way out... You just. Stay put.”

Prompto breathed something like ‘uh huh’ and Nyx started moving again. It was a struggle to try and squeeze through, either Nyx was fighting not to crush Prompto or he was digging in against mud. The more muscle he had to use to move the harder it was to progress. There wasn’t much Prompto could do besides try to be as small as he could without getting completely buried in the mud.

Nyx had made it maybe a foot upwards, his knees on either side of Prompto’s middle, when he had to stop for a breather. It was easier on both of them without having their chests lined up, they didn’t have fight against the rise and fall of the other’s chest anymore.

Prompto’s left foot was cold. He wasn’t sure if he couldn’t feel his right one or if it just wasn’t cold, but he tried not to think about it too hard.

“Nyx.”

“Yeah?”

“Is there water down there?”

Nyx swung the light around and Prompto couldn’t help but look down too. Just visible through the narrow channel of open space between stones was opaque brown water.

“Shit,” Prompto said.

“I’m gonna keep going,” Nyx said. “It’s rising pretty slowly, we should be fine.”

There was nothing else to say about it, so Prompto nodded, grimacing at how his hair stuck in the mud.

“Hey.”

“Yeah?”

Prompto swallowed hard before he could continue. “You’re not gonna leave me here, right?”

“I wouldn’t do that,” Nyx said solemnly, reaching a muddy hand down and latching onto the front of Prompto’s jacket. “I promise.”

“Okay,” Prompto said and rested his hand over Nyx’s before disentangling him. “Keep going.”

Nyx started squeezing his way upwards again. Prompto desperately tried not to pay attention to the cold water slowly rising up his legs. Every inch Nyx managed to gain seemed like it took hours, and while the one less body in the small space helped Prompto feel less crushed, it was also isolating. He couldn’t follow, even if he wanted to.

Prompto folded his arms over his chest when the water reached his hip. He watched as Nyx’s legs slowly disappeared through the narrow hole and the light grew faint.

“How is it?” Prompto asked.

“It’s not quite a way out,” Nyx said, sounding far away. “But there’s a bigger chamber up here I think I can reach. How’s the water?”

“There’s more of it.”

“How much more?” Nyx’s foot shifted, spilling a few pebbles down towards Prompto. “There’s not enough room for me to turn around again.”

“Like, a lot more,” Prompto said. “What do I do?”

“Hang on.”

Prompto tried to pull himself higher, but no luck. Nothing budged. For now at least he could breathe as deeply as he wanted, even if it did little to make him feel better. He could hear the shifting of rocks just above, uneven and noisy.

“Is that you?”

“Yeah,” Nyx said, sounding winded, but the noise stopped. “Just wait a little longer. Still okay?”

“Uh huh,” Prompto lied. He lifted his arms up, pressing his palms to the cement ceiling when the water brushed his elbows. The sound of rocks started up again and he waited. He’d left his phone at camp. No way to try and contact anyone now.

“Okay,” Nyx finally said. “I’m gonna stick my legs back down in there, I want you to grab on and I’m gonna warp us both up a bit so you won’t be in the water anymore. Sound good?”

“Is that going to work?”

“It’s gonna have to.”

“Right.”

It was too dark for Prompto to see, Nyx had the light somewhere out of reach. Be could hear shuffling and reached up, hand catching on a muddy boot. His chest ached with his arms above his head.

“Hold on tight, okay?” Nyx’s voice could barely be heard through rock.

Prompto rearranged his hold, grabbing as much ankle as he could manage and holding on as well as he could through slippery mud. He’d never warped before. Noctis could do it, but he’d never brought Prompto along for the ride before.

There was a muffled call that sounded like ‘here we go’ and Prompto’s whole body lit up with the electric sensation of magic.


	4. Chapter 4

Prompto opened his eyes. He didn’t remember closing them. Everything was still black and he had the terrible realization he was probably still underground. He threw his arms out but hit nothing except something semi-solid that grunted to his right. No water? No rocks?

“Wha?” The voice was low and rough.

“Nyx?”

A light flickered on, dim but still enough to illuminate the inside of a tent. Prompto felt relief like a flood, instantaneous and through every fiber of his being. He wasn’t buried alive.

“Oh thank god,” Prompto breathed. He was flat on his back, his right hand was gripping at Nyx’s shirt but he couldn’t quite bring himself to stop. “We’re not in the ground anymore.”

“You okay?” Nyx patted the top of Prompto’s hand and stifled a yawn. Nyx’s palm was warm against his knuckles. “You’ve been out for a while.” 

Prompto opened his mouth to answer that everything was fine as long as he wasn’t being crushed to death under a big rock. Abruptly he realized everything hurt. There was a deep throbbing pain in his right leg that seemed to grow the more he focused on it. He couldn’t move it either. His chest ached if he breathed too deeply, and his head was pounding. Nothing was outright agonizing but it all added up to something overwhelming.

“Prompto?” Nyx asked, moving his hand up to hold Prompto’s wrist instead. Prompto jerked his arm away when it brushed where nobody ever touched, where his bracelet usually covered.

“Sorry,” Prompto muttered, clutching his right arm and covering his wrist with a hand. His skin was gritty with what he realized was dried mud. “What happened to my jacket?”

“Covered in mud, we took it off when we checked you for injuries,” Nyx said, keeping quiet and sounding calm. “You cold?”

“Yeah,” Prompto answered on auto pilot, not really sure if he was or not.

“Here,” Nyx dug around in the dark before he found one of his sweatshirts, tossing it over Prompto to cover his chest and folded arms. “Try to go back to sleep, it’s another two hours until sunrise.”

Prompto threaded his arms through the jacket’s sleeves, covering his arms. It felt a little better, maybe he had been cold. The jacket was way too big on him and he was definitely getting it dirty. Every thing his skin brushed against made him feel gritty, like he could practically feel the dirt coming off him. He briefly prodded the thought that he’d missed the end of one day and was nearly at the beginning of another, but put that away for later consideration.

“Is the behemoth dead?” Prompto finally asked.

“Very dead,” Nyx said and reached over, tucking the edge of the loose jacket under Prompto’s side. “We’ll head back to Insomnia as soon as the sun chases out the daemons and get you fixed up.”

“Can’t I just have a potion?” Prompto was trying to ignore it, but the pain was constant no matter how still he was.

“We already gave you one. Can’t use any more until someone sets your leg or it could heal wrong.”

“Is it bad?” Prompto thought it explained a lot. There was a pressure on his right leg that could be explained by a split.

“Uh,” Nyx said. “Yes.”

Nyx rolled onto his side to face Prompto and he was closer, watching.

“Listen,” Nyx said, not meeting Prompto’s eyes. “I’m sorry about what happened. It wasn’t supposed to go like that.”

Prompto opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

“I’ll make it up to you, okay?”

Prompto just nodded dumbly, feeling too wrung out to talk about it anymore.

“Good,” Nyx said, tired, and the light went out. “Get some more sleep.”

\---

The ride back to Insomnia was long, painful, and awkward. Prompto got the distinct impression that opinions of him at camp were now mixed, and that he’d missed the Captain yelling at everyone while he was sleeping. Everyone was quiet wile packing up camp, and he had to be picked up and carried to the truck. Besides a sour mood everyone else looked fine, their uniforms were hardly even dirty.

There wasn’t any good way to lay out Prompto’s leg in the cramped back of the truck with everyone else, so he ended up wedged in the cab between Nyx and Drautos. His legs got laid out over Nyx’s lap while he drove and his back was pressed against Drautos’s shoulder. Prompto had never felt less comfortable. Every bump on the uneven terrain jostled his injuries, and the silence in the cab was strained to say the least. He put the hood of Nyx’s sweatshirt up and closed his eyes, trying to pretend he was somewhere else.

Finally, Nyx patted Prompto’s good knee and announced they were back. Everyone was out of the truck by the time Prompto dragged himself to the edge of the seat. He was still deciding if it was a bad idea to try to get out on his own or if he should wait for someone to come carry him away again.

“Prompto!”

Half the glaives stopped what they were doing, the other half made themselves scarce. Gladio looked mad, jogging his way across the hangar and straight for them. Prompto waved and saw Gladio roll his eyes even from a distance. Drautos headed Gladio off before he reached the truck and they had words that ended with Gladio pushing the Captain aside and making a beeline for Prompto.

Without preamble Gladio scooped Prompto out of the seat and headed back the way he’d come, carrying Prompto briskly away. Prompto peeked back over the shield’s shoulder. Everyone was watching. He ducked his head.

“How’d you know we were back?” Prompto asked quietly, though the halls were empty.

“Glaive reports to my dad first,” Gladio grunted. He still looked pissed so Prompto shut up and let Gladio tote him through the Citadel like he was nothing. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he’d been carried anywhere, and now it was twice in one day.

Prompto had visited the Citadel’s infirmary before, though never for more than a bad cut or a broken finger. As much as he hated it there it would be a small price to pay for relief from everything that ached.

Gladio was silent when he laid Prompto down on the infirmary bed. He was silent when Prompto told the doctor what happened. He was silent when they had to cut his pants from ankle to thigh to get a better look at his right leg. Honestly the ominous silence was more stressful than the doctors, at least until they announced they were giving Prompto something ‘for the pain’.

After it kicked in Prompto still hurt but in a very distant way, like it didn’t matter anymore. It was an improvement. Gladio looming by the door with his arms folded was significantly less intimidating. The foreign grinding sensation when the doctor pulled on his leg was more surprising than painful. Gladio winced for him.

Two hi-potions later and Prompto’s discomfort was ebbing, but not entirely gone. After a few long minutes trying to explain something about rebound effect and magic potency the doctor gave up and directed the speech to Gladio instead. They plastered Prompto’s leg from toe to mid-thigh.

“Prompto!” Noctis barreled into the infirmary, a Crownsguard standing uncertainly outside the open door.

“Hey buddy.” Prompto waved from the bed and Noctis stopped short, standing next to Gladio and appraising the blond.

“…Why is he so dirty?”

“Mud,” Prompto answered succinctly. “Fell in mud yesterday.”

Noctis and Gladio both stared at him like he’d said something strange.

“Is he okay?” Noctis asked, still watching Prompto.

“He’s a little out of it,” Gladio sighed. “We should probably get him outta here.”

\---

RoyalNightmare: got him at my apt

AFieryDeath: How is he?

RoyalNightmare: stoned

Brickshthouse: they gave him way too much pain med  
Brickshthouse: which was probably right bc his leg was fcked  
Brickshthouse: it should wear off soon

AFieryDeath: I should be able to leave in an hour.

RoyalNightmare signed off.

Brickshthouse: hes helping prom get cleaned up  
Brickshthouse: cloud of dust like pigpen

AFieryDeath: ???

Brickshthouse: “i fell in mud yesterday”  
Brickshthouse: ask him tomorrow when he has his head on

AFieryDeath: No permanent damage, I assume?

Brickshthouse: nah he will be fine in a week or 2  
Brickshthouse: leg cast fractured rib bruises etc

AFieryDeath: Reports should be filed starting tomorrow.  
AFieryDeath: Hopefully that will shed some light on exactly what went wrong.

Brickshthouse: hey before u leave  
Brickshthouse: kick drautos in the nuts for me

AFieryDeath: I feel just as responsible.

Brickshthouse: howis that

AFieryDeath: I shouldn’t have let him go.  
AFieryDeath signed off.

Brickshthouse: he really is fine igs


	5. Fault

Prompto felt smothered. He struck out, kicking at shoving at whatever surrounded him but everything was so heavy. There was a wheezing noise somewhere in front of him and a snort from behind before a hand landed over his face. Panic quickly grew the more he woke up and he balled his hands into fists, throwing his arms forward to try and get free of whatever kept touching him.

“Ow ow ow-!”

A hand closed around his wrist from behind and the feeling of immobilization was so much worse. He drove his elbow back and was let go with a grunt.

“Stop, please stop-“

Prompto’s right leg was stuck and he couldn’t move well enough. Was it water or sheets he was fighting against? He couldn’t remember where he was.

“Give him space-“

A familiar click and everything was bright. Noctis was curled up in front of him, on his knees, looking confused and pained.

“Prompto?”

Ignis touched his shoulder and Prompto lurched away from it, frantically kicking at the sheets with his free leg. The blankets and sheets got thrown off the foot of the bed and Ignis leaned over Prompto and into his field of view.

“Are you awake now?” he asked.

“Am I?” Prompto asked, blinking hard. He was in Noctis’s bedroom.

“I really hope so,” Noctis said, sounding strained.

Ignis slumped back down to the bed, clutching his aching side. Noctis groaned and sat up, tenderly cupping himself through his pants.

“Did I kick you?” Prompto asked.

Noctis scrunched up his face and nodded.

“Sorry,” Prompto said with a grimace.

“We are never sleeping face to face again.”

“Nightmare?” Ignis asked and Prompto rolled to face him as well as he could with a cast weighing his leg down.

“I don’t know,” Prompto said through an exhale, pressing his palms into his eyes. “Felt bad.”

A hand rested gently against the flat of his belly, warm and soft. Prompto took a deep breath and let it out slow, feeling his heart slow down.

“I’ll go sleep on the couch,” Ignis said and the hand lifted off his stomach. Prompto couldn’t bring himself to stop him.

Prompto felt Noctis settle next to him on the bare bed but didn’t touch. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. It was far away, white, and not closing in on him.

“Wanna go back to sleep?” Noctis asked, just barely a whisper.

“No.”

“King’s Knight?”

“I don’t know where my phone ended up.”

“We can play on mine.”

Prompto nodded and Noctis reached over to the night stand. The prince unplugged his phone and clicked off the lamp, but the screen of his phone lit up most of the room. He scooted closer, resting his head on Prompto’s pillow and holding the phone up against the blond’s chest so they both could see. The weight of Noctis’s arm on his chest wasn’t comfortable but he forced the tension out, focusing on the game as much as he could.

“Sorry I kicked you in the balls,” Prompto said after a few minutes of calm silence between the two of them.

“If I can’t have kids I’m blaming you,” Noctis said. “Also you punched me.”

“Not as sorry about that. You’re too clingy.”

“Shut up.”

\---

Cor looked angry so Prompto waited for him to speak first. It took nearly a minute before anything was said.

“Did you bring your report?” Cor asked.

Prompto sat forward as well as he could and slid the papers across the desk towards the Marshal. Cor took the papers and immediately started reading. Prompto quietly watched but the Marshal’s expression didn’t falter.

Finally, Cor’s expression narrowed and he dropped the papers back to his desk. He folded his hands together, sitting back and studying the blond across from him.

“I’m not filing that.”

Prompto’s shoulders slumped.

“You wrote that like every single bad thing was your fault.”

“Um.” Was it not?

“Write it again,” Cor said, tossing the papers into the bin next to his desk.

Prompto didn’t get up. “How do you want me to write it? I thought that was good enough.”

“Look,” Cor said. “Hunts don’t go wrong like that, ever. Injuries are supposed to be minor or not at all.”

Prompto wilted.

“But,” Cor continued firmly. “Every failure on that hunt is on someone else’s head. It was that team’s job to protect you, their ranged fighter, and none of them did.”

“But I-“

“No,” Cor cut him off. “They never should have put you in a position where you were without the ability to retreat. The team was split and the Captain left you with men you’d never fought beside before. They all set you up for failure in that situation and it was unfair to you.”

Prompto wanted to argue but knew about how well that would go over with the Marshal. Cor softened.

“So, rewrite the report,” Cor said. “And I don’t want to see it or you until you’re back at one-hundred percent.”

“Yes sir,” Prompto said, small and surprised. He could count on one hand the times he’d seen the Marshal go so easy on him.

“Now get out of here kid, you look like hell.”

\---

AFieryDeath: Has Prompto ever left ‘gifts’ in your wallet before?

RoyalNightmare: haha yes  
RoyalNightmare: what flavor is it i have a collection going

AFieryDeath: Cherry.

RoyalNightmare: those ones aren’t so bad  
RoyalNightmare: just wait until ur praying a barista doesnt recognize u after a pickle flavor condom fell out of ur wallet

AFieryDeath: That sounds awful.

RoyalNightmare: the clinic next to his bus stop gives out rejects for free  
RoyalNightmare: its a never ending supply of stupid condoms

AFieryDeath: I see.  
AFieryDeath: I don’t think I can reciprocate the gesture.

RoyalNightmare: i hide money in his pockets as payback  
RoyalNightmare: its cute when he finds it bc he cant figure out where its from

AFieryDeath: That’s  
AFieryDeath: astonishingly charming.

RoyalNightmare: of course it is i am a prince  
RoyalNightmare: also dont steal that its my move

AFieryDeath: Remind me, why aren’t we allowed to just buy him a new phone?  
AFieryDeath: It’s frustrating, to say the least, not being able to get a hold of him.

RoyalNightmare: he will be mad

AFieryDeath: Yes, but why?  
AFieryDeath: It’s not an optional upgrade, he has no working phone.  
AFieryDeath: Which he could honestly use right now since his mobility is rather limited while he’s in the cast.

RoyalNightmare: how should i know he fake broke up with me last time i tried to buy him shoes

AFieryDeath: What if a phone were to show up at his door with no indication where it came from?

RoyalNightmare: how does that not make him upset

AFieryDeath: He can’t be mad at all of us.

\---

RoyalNightmare: if prompto asks pretend u have no idea where the new phone is from

Brickshthouse: u just destroyed all plausible deniability on my part

RoyalNightmare: damnit

\---

Lil_mr_sunshine signed on.  
Lil_mr_sunshine: i hate all of u

\---

RoyalNightmare: the plan didn’t work

AFieryDeath: I saw that.  
AFieryDeath: But he is using it. Success?

\---

Lil_mr_sunshine: also  
Lil_mr_sunshine: tnk u  
Lil_mr_sunshine: u rich assholes  
Lil_mr_sunshine signed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't really find a good place to fit it in, but Prompto's phone was in his bag and got fried when they put his muddy jacket away for him at camp :) Thank you everyone for the sweet comments and kudos!


	6. Chapter 6

RoyalNightmare: does this mean i can buy u stuff now

Lil_mr_sunshine: no

RoyalNightmare: y not

Lil_mr_sunshine: fucking ppl who buy u shit is kind of prostitution  
Lil_mr_sunshine: which is wrong

RoyalNightmare: iggy buys u dinner

Lil_mr_sunshine: lunch

RoyalNightmare: fuck off i kno u two go out to dinner

Lil_mr_sunshine: ya ok sometimes  
Lil_mr_sunshine: he would take u 2 dinner if u ordered anything but mac n cheese  
Lil_mr_sunshine: y does this matter?

RoyalNightmare: it matters

Lil_mr_sunshine: i will send the phone back

RoyalNightmare: thats not what this is about

Lil_mr_sunshine: what is this about

RoyalNightmare signed off.

Lil_mr_sunshine: glad we cleared that up

\---

Ignis’s phone buzzed in his pocket as he was swiping his card at the register. He stepped aside to wait for his coffee and check his messages. It was a photo that took a few seconds to load, and a few seconds longer to recognize as a picture of himself standing in line not thirty seconds ago.

He looked up and scanned the seating to find Prompto coyly hiding a smile behind his phone and trying not to be obviously staring at him. Crutches were propped up in the corner behind him, and his leg cast barely fit under the table. Prompto waved and Ignis picked up his drink from the pass before going to join him.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Prompto said, tucking his phone away and smiling while Ignis took a seat across from him.

“I should say so,” Ignis said. “Given that I can think of at least a dozen coffee shops closer to your apartment.”

Prompto pursed his lips.

“This one however,” Ignis continued. “Is favored for it’s proximity to the Citadel.”

Ignis took a sip of his coffee while he watched Prompto scrape for a good reason to be there.

“It’s a good café.”

“Indeed,” Ignis said. “How is the Marshal this morning?”

“Tch,” Prompto hissed through his teeth. “Angry, mostly.”

Ignis hid a smile with another sip of coffee.

“He won’t even let me work in the machine shop where I can literally sit the whole time,” Prompto groaned, slumping in his seat. “I’m dying here Iggy! What am I supposed to do for like, four more days until I get this cast off?”

“And people say I never take a day off.”

Prompto glared.

“Do you need a ride home?”

“No,” Prompto sighed, sitting up straight. “I need to get out for a while.”

“Want me to pick you up for dinner after work?”

“Probably shouldn’t.” Prompto let his head fall back against the chair, staring bleakly up at the ceiling. “Sorry, I guess I’m in a shitty mood.”

“Being yelled at by the Marshal usually has that effect,” Ignis said, studying the twist of Prompto’s lip while he tried not to smile. “Anything I can do to help?”

“Is Noct mad at me?”

“Not that I’m aware of,” Ignis said. “Did something happen?”

“Probably not,” Prompto said, righting himself and dragging his plastered leg closer. “I was just wondering if he said anything to you. I’m probably just reading too much into it since I have fuck all else to do right now.”

\---

Brickshthouse: jelousy

Lil_mr_sunshine: what

Brickshthouse: noct

Lil_mr_sunshine: what

Brickshthouse: tlkn to igs

Lil_mr_sunshine: use ur words this is like trying to read alphabet soup

Brickshthouse: brb  
Brickshthouse: so testy  
Brickshthouse: noct is jelly bc igs bought u the phone

Lil_mr_sunshine: motherfucker i new it  
Lil_mr_sunshine: also he said it wasnt abt the phone

Brickshthouse: it is about the phone

Lil_mr_sunshine: crap

Brickshthouse: ur gonna have 2 go untwist his royal panties manually or whatever

Lil_mr_sunshine: dude.

Brickshthouse: lmao  
Brickshthouse: talk to him irl is what i mean

Lil_mr_sunshine: and u say im the one w boundary issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay and short update! First I was sick, then preparing for a big trip, then on the big trip, now I'm back and sick again ^^; I'm starting to feel better, but not at 100% yet :)


	7. Chapter 7

Prompto arranged his two boyfriends on the couch next to each other and sat on the coffee table in front of them. He’d gotten as far as planning for the three of them to get together for a talk. His plan did not extend to what they were all going to say.

“So.”

Noctis folded his arms over his chest. Ignis adjusted his glasses.

“How do we like-“ Prompto waved his hands together “-fix this.”

A beat of silence where they both looked at Prompto.

“I’m thirsty,” Noctis said and made to get up.

“Nope!” Prompto said and bodily shoved him back into the couch.

Ignis sighed.

“Noct. Buddy. Friend-“

“Stop-“

“Pal-“

“Prompto I’m seriously-“

“I thought we talked about the dating other people thing like, forever ago,” Prompto said, leg bouncing restlessly.

“Yeah,” Noctis said, expression bland.

“And we talked about how it was fine.”

“Yup.”

“Because you have that thing for Luna, which is still fine by the way.”

“Ugh.” Noctis let his head loll back against the couch cushions.

“So why is this not fine?”

“It is fine,” Noctis said.

Ignis squinted off at nothing. Prompto turned to face him instead.

“He said it’s fine,” Prompto said.

“I heard,” Ignis said.

“I think he’s lying,” Prompto said and Noctis groaned, kicking the underside of the coffee table.

The three of them sat in silence while the seconds ticked by.

“Okay,” Prompto said finally. “What if you two, like. Kissed?”

He watched the two on the couch tense up in tandem.

“I don’t think I want to,” Noctis said. Ignis looked somewhat offended.

“No but it totally makes sense!” Prompto said and sat up, edging closer so their knees were touching. “If I’m with both of you already, we just complete the triangle.”

“You’ve been watching too many romantic comedies with Gladio,” Ignis said. “That is not how real life works.”

“But Noct totally wanted to see you naked?” Prompto said, confused. Noctis slouched away from Ignis.

“Prom. No,” Noct said quietly, color rising on his face.

“I thought that was Gladio,” Ignis said.

“Just one kiss, and if that doesn’t work we’ll think of something else,” Prompto pleaded, seemingly too invested in this plan. “Besides if you’ve both kissed me it’s like you’ve already kissed each other by proxy.”

“Can’t we think of something else and kissing can be the backup plan?” Noctis said.

“I’m open to suggestions,” Prompto challenged.

Several minutes later there were no further suggestions. Ignis cleared his throat and they twisted to face each other on the couch. Prompto sat quietly with his hands clasped in his lap and his eyes wide, waiting.

Noctis took a deep grounding breath, and leaned across the sofa towards Ignis. He pressed their lips together for half a second and scooted back. Ignis didn’t move.

“Aww come on you have to mean it!” Prompto wailed.

Ignis took off his glasses, folded them, and put a hand on Noctis’s shoulder. He dragged the two of them back together and pressed their lips together again. Several seconds passed where they tried to find a comfortable way to fit their lips together, eyes scrunched shut and holding their breath.

They pulled apart finally when they both needed to breathe and Ignis slid his glasses back on.

Prompto looked perplexed, eyes darting between the two of them.

“Satisfied?” Noctis said.

“You didn’t feel anything?” Prompto asked.

“Mild revulsion,” Ignis said.

“Hey!” Noctis said and wiped his mouth off on the back of his hand.

“Prompto, Noct and I were raised very closely with each other,” Ignis explained, brows pinched. “I would liken our relationship to siblings more than anything.”

“But-“ Prompto started to speak but stopped, frowning at the two of them. “Nothing?”

“Please don’t make us do it again,” Noctis said and stood, heading for the kitchen. Prompto huffed and tumbled forward onto the couch where Noctis had previously occupied, burying his face in the cushions.

“Why don’t we try talking about the problems you’re having with Noct,” Ignis said and rested a hand on Prompto’s back.

“Butt out!” Noctis called from the kitchen. “We’re not having problems.”

“It’s about the phone,” Prompto said, muffled from the couch cushions.

“It’s not about the phone!” Noctis shouted back, more forceful than before.

Ignis patted Prompto’s back.

“What if you let Noct buy you something of equal value?” Ignis suggested. Prompto removed enough only enough of his face from the couch cushions to glare at Ignis with one eye. “Or not?”

“’It’s prostitution’ he says,” Noctis mocked, returning from the kitchen with an energy drink in hand.

“Dude, shut up,” Prompto hissed, grabbing a couch cushion and hurling it in the prince’s general direction.

“Explain,” Ignis said patiently but expectant to Prompto.

“What’s there to explain?” Prompto said, propping himself up on his elbows. “If you guys buy me a bunch of stuff it just looks bad.”

“I was under the impression our relationships were not public knowledge,” Ignis said. Noctis kicked the couch cushion back towards Prompto. “Who exactly would it look bad to?”

Prompto pouted but had no reply.

“Would you accept an extravagant gift from Gladio, even though the two of you aren’t sleeping together?”

“No,” Prompto said quiet and contemplative.

“And the er- prophylactics you leave in our wallets, are those not gifts?”

“The what.”

“Condoms,” Noctis added.

“Oh,” Prompto said. “Those don’t count though, they were free.”

“But the sentiment remains the same,” Ignis said. “Giving things to someone you care about.”

Prompto sighed. “So you’re telling me to quit bitching about getting nice things from my stupid rich boyfriends.”

“Not at the expense of your own feelings,” Ignis said. “But accepting generosity would be something to work on.”

“Iggy, you’re so smart,” Prompto said and reached out, punching him in the thigh.

“We all good?” Noctis asked, still sipping from his can.

“We were always good,” Prompto said, sitting up and pulling himself onto the couch. “You were the one that flipped out.”

Noctis made a sour face.

“Just don’t buy me anything weird.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey!”

Prompto and Gladio both stopped to stare at the intruder. It was late in the evening, and they both had been under the impression they were alone in the training grounds. Gladio had a few more rounds to go with the punching bag before he wanted to call it quits, and Prompto was still giddy with the ability to bend his right knee again. The cast had only been off a few hours, and Gladio was the only one around to appreciate the improvement.

“Mind if I borrow some stuff?” Nyx asked, walking with purpose towards the two of them.

“Sure, uh. You need some help or anything?” Prompto said, spinning in place. The room didn’t really have much in it except the hanging bags.

“Yup,” Nyx said, approaching Prompto and taking his left wrist. He bent forward and looped an arm around the back of Prompto’s knees, straightening and hefting the blond off his feet and over his shoulder.

Prompto couldn’t seem to help the involuntary laughter that came with being spontaneously lifted off his feet like a little kid.

“Nyx- what the fu- Kidnapping!“ Prompto wheezed while they spun and watched as Gladio got further away. “Gladio- help!”

Gladio waved goodbye.

\---

“How’s the leg?” Nyx asked and put two glasses of pale beer on the table, scooting one across to Prompto.

“Uh,” Prompto said, but took the proffered glass with an uncertain glance around. It was a hole in the wall bar, pretty empty for a weeknight. “Good. It works now.”

Nyx nodded wryly and they lapsed into silence.

“Sorry about all that,” Nyx said and cleared his throat. “Just wanted to apologize.”

Prompto poked at the condensation on the glass in front of him and shrugged. “Wasn’t your fault?”

“It definitely was,” Nyx said and took a long drink. “But thanks for not holding a grudge.”

“You didn’t get in trouble for what happened, did you?” Prompto asked, suddenly worried. He hadn’t been in the Citadel for almost two weeks now, and was out of the loop.

“Nah, no more than anyone else,” Nyx said. “We all got write ups in our files with the mission report, but that shit never sees the light of day unless you end up court martialed or something.”

“Sorry,” Prompto sighed. “I didn’t mean to get anybody in trouble just by sucking.”

“If I hear any more apologies from you over this I’m gonna get a little mad,” Nyx said, lifting his glass towards Prompto. “Nobody died except the behemoth, so it was a success.”

Prompto reluctantly lifted his glass and tapped it against Nyx’s. Nyx took a drink but Prompto hesitated.

“Don’t like beer?”

“Uh, I guess nobody cares if I drink in here?” Prompto muttered, taking a small sip. Nyx frowned.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

They both thought hard on what the other was talking about.

“How old are you?” Nyx asked finally.

“How old do you think I am?” Prompto asked back with a grimace. “I think I have my fake ID with me if it’s a problem.”

“Let’s unpack the fake ID thing later,” Nyx said and wiped a hand over his face. “Seriously, how old are you?”

Prompto thought about lying but decided against it. “Nineteen.”

“Shiva’s tits!” Nyx said a bit louder than he intended. “Who let you go on a hunt?”

Prompto wilted.

“Shit,” Nyx said. “I didn’t mean that.”

“Sure…”

“Does the Crownsguard know how old you are?” Nyx asked, trying to hide his distress and taking a deep draw on his drink.

“Yeah?” Prompto said. “I’m the same age as Noctis.”

“Right, damn.” Nyx sighed. “Sorry, I mean you look twelve but I thought it was a babyface thing.”

“How old are you?” Prompto asked, trying not to pout like a baby.

“Feeling older by the second,” Nyx said and reached across the table, sliding Prompto’s drink away from him. “Fake ID?”

“It’s not like a delinquent thing,” Prompto said, watching Nyx finish his beer and start in on Prompto’s. He seemed like he needed the drink. “I needed to get on my parent’s lease so I could pay rent while they were away, but you have to be twenty-one to rent from my complex.”

“That’s the saddest reason I think I’ve ever heard for a fake ID,” Nyx said. “Can I get you a soda or something? Crap, I thought- you know, buy you a drink since I owe you one. This isn’t working.”

“Dude, if anything I owe you one. You saved my bacon.”

“Let’s agree to disagree.”

“Deal.” Prompto raised one fist over the table and Nyx copied him for a halfhearted fist-bump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update is short and insubstantial. I'm trying to get back into the writing groove, but it's a bit hard. I lost my dad in an accident in December so things have been really tough. Don't have to worry about his cancer anymore =/
> 
> I'm going to try and keep updating this fic since I have plans for where to go in the next few chapters, but it may be sporadic! Thanks for the support though and I apologize for being unreliable ;(


	9. Chapter 9

Standing around had never been Prompto’s forte. Unfortunately, that was what mostly needed doing around the Citadel that day.

There was a protest going on in the main street in front of the Citadel, large enough that the surrounding streets were trafficked with protesters coming and going. It was peaceful, but the Crownsguard were supposed to be on guard at all gates with more manpower than was usually needed.

Prompto had been stationed alone to stand in front of a less used door around the back of the Citadel. He could see the guard post at the gates from his position, but they were too far to converse in anything but semaphore. No one really exited though the door, and anyone who wanted inside the Citadel had been smart enough to enter before the protest started.

It was chilly with the wind whipping around the side of the building. It was quiet. It was boring. But Prompto planted his feet and stood as still as he was able, letting his mind wander. It was a long shift, made to feel even longer with the lack of any stimulus.

“Hey, stop!”

Prompto stood at attention, taking a few seconds to figure out what the shouting was.

“Stop him!” A guard from the gate was shouting while the other worked to slam the heavy metal gate shut.

Prompto finally spotted a civilian in a heavy coat jogging his way up the stairs, looking back in the direction he’d come from. One guard from the post at the gates peeled off after him, but he wasn’t catching up.

“Argentum, wake up!” the guard shouted, racing up the stairs.

Prompto stepped in front of the door and his mind was blank. The civilian man was quickly approaching, and finally seemed to notice the blond.

“Stop…!” Prompto hoped he sounded authoritative. He’d never tried to before.

The man was ten steps away and Prompto finally felt the instinct to draw his weapon, a pistol, but it felt so heavy. He’d never pointed a live gun at a person on purpose before.

“Man, just- stop!” Prompto tried. He aimed, but kept his finger off the trigger and safely on the guard. The split second while the man approached went on forever, but Prompto knew he couldn’t do it. This was a bluff, at best.

“Fuckin’ outsider,” the man hissed and viciously threw something small and cylindrical right at Prompto. “Keep Insomnia pure!”

Red sprayed and splattered, too quick to react to, and the man turned and ran to the right and alongside the building. Prompto stumbled back but watched him go.

“Shit! Argentum, you alright?”

“Uh huh,” Prompto answered on autopilot. Red was dripping off the grip of his gun and he could feel it coating the side of his face.

“Motherfucker,” the guard muttered once he reached the top of the stairs and gave chase, leaving Prompto alone at his post.

It was paint. A coffee cup filled with thick red paint that managed to splash unevenly across Prompto from head to hip, and some of the door behind him too. It dripped from his hair down his right ear, and stuck to his cheek and down his neck. His coat was dripping in it on his right side, down his shoulder and soaking into the fabric making it heavy and tacky. It took twenty minutes for a replacement to come relieve Prompto from his position and his hands had started shaking by then.

The paint was starting to dry by the time he made it to his locker, making it difficult to unbutton and peel off his jacket. He had just gotten a new one too after the last one had met a muddy demise somewhere outside Insomnia on the hunt.

Next he headed for the showers, they weren’t empty but he shuffled to the stall in the corner and started scrubbing.

“Argentum in here?”

Prompto nearly slipped, but clutched the side of the stall and peered out as well as he could without being exposed.

“Marshal wants to see you ASAP.”

The guard left. Prompto kept scrubbing. Once the ablutions had ceased to be helpful anymore he reluctantly went and put on his civilian clothes, tucked his phone into a pocket, and shuffled to the Marshal’s office.

The door was open, but Cor was already talking to someone so Prompto waited just outside until it was his turn.

“Argentum,” Cor beckoned and Prompto stepped inside. “Close the door.”

It sounded like being asked to tie a noose. He closed the door.

“Sit.”

Prompto shuffled and fell into the chair opposite the Marshal.

“Is your face alright?” Cor asked, uncertain.

“Yeah,” Prompto said. “It won’t come off.”

“Does it hurt?”

“No. It was just red paint. It stained I guess.”

Cor nodded succinctly and drew out a stack of papers and a well-worn pen. “Give me your account of what happened.”

Prompto took too long trying to think of what to say.

“Quickly.”

“Uh yeah. Right. I was at the door and the guy came running up the stairs. I didn’t see what happened at the gate.”

“What did you do next?” Cor asked, hastily scrawling on the papers.

“I drew a weapon.”

“Your weapon?”

“A pistol.”

Cor marked something with a flourish.

“Did you discharge it during the altercation?”

“What? No,” Prompto said, suddenly alarmed. “It wasn’t- I didn’t think-“ Prompto ran out of words.

Cor stopped writing.

“Explain why your weapon wasn’t used,” Cor ordered, pen hovering over the paper. Waiting.

Prompto took several seconds to answer, feeling something bitter pooling in his mouth.

“He was just a civilian.”

“How could you tell he wasn’t armed?”

Prompto thought back. He hadn’t even seen the coffee cup the man had thrown, much less noticed anything else notable about him. His coat had been bulky, there could have been anything in there.

“I couldn’t.”

Cor started writing again.

“What did you do when the suspect threw the cup at you?”

Prompto swallowed but his throat stuck together. His eyes were burning and he was screaming in his head not to cry right now, in front of Cor, just hold out for five more minutes until he could fall apart.

“Nothing.”

Cor didn’t look up.

“Did you know what was in the cup when he threw it?

“No.”

“And after it hit, what did you do.”

“I stood there.” Like a fucking statue. Idiot. Failure.

“Did you give chase?”

“No. I called for a replacement guard for my position.”

Cor sighed and continued scratching at the page for several long seconds. Prompto leaned forward enough to let the waterworks drip down to the knees of his pants rather than down his face. He held his breath to keep from sniffling. He studied his white knuckles, clutching at his knees.

“Sign this,” Cor said and shoved the paper across the desk. He stood before waiting to see Prompto move. “Two weeks suspension without pay for dereliction of duty, effective immediately. You won’t be allowed on Citadel grounds until the suspension is completed. A Crownsguard will escort you off premises.”

Cold. Before Prompto could even finish processing the depth of the statement Cor had already left, leaving the door open on the way out. He had a scant few moments to fight off the impending breakdown before it was time to go.

\---

Heroic6pack wants to send you a message. Accept?

Heroic6pack signed on.  
Heroic6pack: this is nyx

Lil_mr_sunshine: wtf

Heroic6pack: you ok?

Lil_mr_sunshine: yea  
Lil_mr_sunshine: what did u hear?

Heroic6pack: suspension  
Heroic6pack: how long?

Lil_mr_sunshine: 2wk

Heroic6pack: titans balls that is a pile of catoplebas shit

Lil_mr_sunshine: yea

Heroic6pack: fuck  
Heroic6pack: drinks?  
Heroic6pack: the alcoholic kind  
Heroic6pack: my treat

Lil_mr_sunshine: nah  
Lil_mr_sunshine: i think i will just stay in and sulk

Heroic6pack: good news  
Heroic6pack: i deliver

Lil_mr_sunshine: lol


	10. Chapter 10

“One more, then tell me what happened.”

“Ugh, no,” Prompto said and tried to not take the shot that was being forced into his hands. “I’m too small for this many shots.”

“It’s either going in your mouth or on your shirt,” Nyx laughed. “Take it.”

“What happened to your concern for my under-aged-ness?” Prompto grumbled and took the glass, managing to only spill some of it.

“I’m not your dad.” Nyx shrugged “Plus you hang out with the prince and his goons, seems like you need a bad influence.”

Prompto downed the shot and shuddered, wheezing alcoholic fumes for a few seconds before he could speak. “I am the bad influence. It’s me, Nyx.”

“I have trouble believing that.”

“Did we not go over the part where I’m suspended for two weeks?” Prompto groaned, shakily taking a proffered beer with a foreign label. “Thanks, this will make great barf later.”

Nyx nearly choked on his own drink but schooled himself before he could do anything embarrassing. He sank down off the couch to sit on the floor across from Prompto, an old looking coffee table between them.

“So, a rogue with a coffee cup of paint?” Nyx prompted. “Did some damage it looks like.”

“It’s not a rash,” Prompto said, rubbing at the right side of his face. “Whatever was in the cup stained like a motherfucker.”

“I’ve heard about that,” Nyx said. “It’s this hate movement against the Niffs. Some fucker suggested marking Niffs in red and a bunch of idiots listened.”

“But it’s even in my hair,” Prompto moaned miserably. He hadn’t cried over it in nearly two hours, he didn’t plan to start again. “It won’t come out.”

“Ruined your pretty boy hairstyle with some red tips?” Nyx teased, reaching over and ruffling at blond locks before Prompto shoved him off.

“Get off dude,” Prompto giggled at the treatment, too drunk to be rightfully upset.

“It’ll be gone before you get back on the job.”

Prompto sobered somewhat, nursing the beer in both hands.

“What?” Nyx prompted.

“I don’t even know,” Prompto said. “Should I go back? It feels like I kind of suck at guarding and should just quit trying and failing all the time.”

“I mean,” Nyx sighed, leaning back against the couch. “Nothing’s making you go back, but you did just have an exceptionally shitty day so I wouldn’t make any rash decisions. Just wait until it’s time to go back before you decide.”

“That’s just it though,” Prompto groaned. “I can’t wait. If I wait I’m not gonna make rent this month after missing a whole pay period.”

“Shit,” Nyx breathed. “I was thinking this was kind of a nice place for Crownsguard salary. Could your roommate pick up the slack for a month?”

Prompto made a face. “I live here alone. The second bedroom is empty.”

“Ask your butt-buddy for some cash?”

Prompto visibly stiffened, staring wide eye at Nyx. “Who?”

“The prince.”

“Butt-buddy?”

“Because you’re attached at the hip?”

“Oh.”

“Let’s get you some water.”

“I get it,” Prompto said, standing and following Nyx to his kitchen. “I don’t wanna ask him for money, it would be pretty awkward. Plus the Citadel is still on lockdown so I haven’t heard anything from any of them all day.”

“I’m sure any of them would pay your rent if you asked though,” Nyx said, pouring a glass from the tap and handing it over. “They all have more money than God.”

“I think I’d rather sleep at the bus depot than ask them,” Prompto said, sounding upset.

“Fair enough,” Nyx said, pouring himself a glass of water. “You’re gonna have to come up with something though.”

“I already did. Bus depot sounds great,” Prompto sighed. “Whatever. That’s gonna be future me’s problem.”

“That and a hangover.”

“Oh definitely.”

“I should head out if I want to make it to work tomorrow,” Nyx said, finally noticing the clock was edging towards the wee digits of the morning. “Are you old enough not to drown in your own vomit or do I have to put you to bed?”

“Are you offering to tuck me in?” Prompto smiled.

Nyx put an arm around Prompto’s shoulders and started guiding him towards the bedrooms. “Only if it’s quick because the last train is coming right up.”

“Don’t you live all the way near the west gate?” Prompto slurred. “Just sleep here, it’s closer to the Citadel anyways.”

Nyx might have gawked longingly into the empty bedroom on the way past. It looked well kept but empty, like a pristine bedroom kept ready for guests at any time. It invited more than a few questions for another time.

“Also if you hear me drowning in vom you can save me.”

“Alright.”

\---

Heroic6pack: the hair in the sink this morning had me worried but i didn’t want to wake you at 530 to ask

Lil_mr_sunshine: 8(  
Lil_mr_sunshine: this is at least 15% ur fault

Heroic6pack: what is the damage

Lil_mr_sunshine: memory fuzzy but  
Lil_mr_sunshine: went to worship porcelain god  
Lil_mr_sunshine: remember that pretty well  
Lil_mr_sunshine: vague memory of thinking it would not be noticeable if i just cut the red parts out of my hair

Heroic6pack: oh no

Lil_mr_sunshine: end me  
Lil_mr_sunshine: i am ruining my whole life  
Lil_mr_sunshine logged off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Prompto will be okay :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for long-time-no-update! I've been working on me and trying to be okay lately :) I hope in the next few weeks I can finish this up with a few more chapters (BAMF Prompto will make an appearance) and I'm so sorry for taking so long to get back to working on this one!

It was nearly a week before Prompto saw any of his friends again. After the protests the Citadel had all but shut down but left everything shaken up. There had been a brief lockdown, but even after it passed Noctis had been advised to stay on Citadel grounds for the time being. Prompto, being suspended, was not allowed on Citadel grounds. It was a complicated predicament.

Gladio, being the shield, was glued to Noct’s side until the alerts had subsided. Ignis had gone into overdrive, trying to micromanage the situation to the point of absurdity. Prompto spent a lot of time alone.

RoyalNightmare: this sucks  
RoyalNightmare: how r u not bored  
RoyalNightmare: wanna play kings night  
RoyalNightmare: stop ignoring me

Lil_mr_sunshine: sry was enjoying all this freedom in the outside world

RoyalNightmare: fuck  
RoyalNightmare: you

Lil_mr_sunshine: lol

RoyalNightmare: im just gong to sneak out

Lil_mr_sunshine: sounds like a bad idea

RoyalNightmare: u cant stop me

Lil_mr_sunshine: go for it

RoyalNightmare: watch me  
RoyalNightmare signed off.  
RoyalNightmare signed on.

Lil_mr_sunshine: howd it go

RoyalNightmare: so  
RoyalNightmare: it turns out its this guys job to read my texts  
RoyalNightmare: which seems like a gross invasion of privacy  
RoyalNightmare: that i allegedly signed off on when i was given a phone

Lil_mr_sunshine: u forgot the fbi is always watching

RoyalNightmare: you knew?

Lil_mr_sunshine: not to be gross but like  
Lil_mr_sunshine: u would have more than a few dickpics arrive  
Lil_mr_sunshine: if i knew this was actually private  
Lil_mr_sunshine: i mean  
Lil_mr_sunshine: whoever it is  
Lil_mr_sunshine: is clrly good at keeping a secret  
Lil_mr_sunshine: but sexting would be crossing a line

RoyalNightmare: ok  
RoyalNightmare: ya

Lil_mr_sunshine: u in trouble after trying to jump off the roof?

RoyalNightmare: as much trouble as ever

Lil_mr_sunshine: which is none lol

RoyalNightmare: basically  
RoyalNightmare: plus  
RoyalNightmare: im already house arrested  
RoyalNightmare: what else can they do to me

\---

Heroic6pack: how much is your rent monthly

Lil_mr_sunshine: about 150% 2 much  
Lil_mr_sunshine: y?

Heroic6pack: this might be crossing a line to ask but the trip from your place to the citadel was crazy short and I didn’t even feel like I was going to be mugged

Lil_mr_sunshine: lol

Heroic6pack: think you’d consider a roommate?  
Heroic6pack: I only get paid enough for a shithole though which is where I am currently living  
Heroic6pack: so I may not be able to afford half  
Heroic6pack: or even if you just don’t want a roomie I’ll back off

Lil_mr_sunshine: dude  
Lil_mr_sunshine: i want this  
Lil_mr_sunshine: lets make this happen

\---

“Hey.”

Prompto jammed his toes against the footboard and knocked his pillow over the side of the bed.

“Ow- Noct?” Prompto grasped at the beanie that was slipping off his head and tucked his book away. “What are you doing here?”

Noctis frowned and stayed in the doorway.

“Why is Nyx answering your door?” He didn’t sound happy.

“Uh, he lives here?”

Noctis’s frown deepened. “Since when?”

“Uh. What day is it now, Friday? So like, Tuesday. He moved in on Tuesday.”

Noctis crossed his arms over his chest and his shoulders rose. He shuffled into the bedroom and kicked the door shut behind him. “What’s with the hat.”

It was Prompto’s turn to pout. “New look.”

They both stood in malcontent silence for a few moments.

“Go on and ask,” Prompto sighed. Noctis shuffled into the room fully and flopped into Prompto’s bed next to him.

“So you’re into older guys now?” Noctis grumbled.

“Ew,” Prompto said. “He’s just a roommate and it was an arrangement good for both of us.”

“Sure.”

“Dude,” Prompto turned to face the prince. “Let me put it this way: my life is a total sausage party, if I was looking to add anything new it would be a taco, not another sausage. I am fucking dying for a taco.”

At the very least it got Noctis to scrunch his face in the way he did when trying not to laugh. “That’s a gross analogy dude.”

“I think it’s grosser to come out and say how thirsty I am for a woman.”

Noctis snorted and shoved his shoulder.

\---

Lil_mr_sunshine: omg  
Lil_mr_sunshine: help

AFieryDeath: ?

Lil_mr_sunshine: i can hear everything  
Lil_mr_sunshine: D:

Brickshthouse: what’d you do now

Lil_mr_sunshine: my roommate brough home a girl  
Lil_mr_sunshine: lady  
Lil_mr_sunshine: and the walls are too thin T_T;

RoyalNightmare: pft

Brickshthouse: record it

Lil_mr_sunshine: EW NO

Brickshthouse: it would be funny

Lil_mr_sunshine: again NO  
Lil_mr_sunshine: so perv  
Lil_mr_sunshine: also i want to die this is so akward  
Lil_mr_sunshine: does he not know i am here?

RoyalNightmare: sneak out?

Lil_mr_sunshine: maybe  
Lil_mr_sunshine: gods i hope his door is closed  
Lil_mr_sunshine: here i go

RoyalNightmare: godsspeed

Lil_mr_sunshine: made it  
Lil_mr_sunshine: am home free  
Lil_mr_sunshine: is that the opposite of what i meant tho?

AFieryDeath: Truly harrowing.

Lil_mr_sunshine: well  
Lil_mr_sunshine: i guess i live outside now since my wallet is still inside  
Lil_mr_sunshine: and not wearing shoes

RoyalNightmare: want me to come get you?

Brickshthouse: you need a sock policy

AFieryDeath: And how exactly would you know? You live with your family.

Brickshthouse: no comment

Lil_mr_sunshine: come get me  
Lil_mr_sunshine: have u seen nyx?  
Lil_mr_sunshine: he looks like he can go for a while

RoyalNightmare: lmao omw


End file.
